Manga
Urami Koi, Koi, Urami Koi. '(恨み来、恋、恨み恋。 ''Urami Koi, Koi, Urami Koi.) is a manga series that was created by Akitaka. It is serialized by Gangan Joker. History Before getting published, the Urami Koi, Koi, Urami Koi (Oneshot) was serialized in an issue of a Gangan Joker magazine. Synopsis The Twelve City, a land governed by the leaders of the families who bear in their names the Chinese zodiac. In a city where youkai and humans coexist, the cat youkai who holds a grudge against the Rat Family appears in front of Kyouichi Nekuni, the head of the Rat Family. It's a malice-covered Hateful cat who is aiming for his life. But that youkai is Natsuho Nekogazaki, who's also extremely anxious around other people... Just like the saying "Curiosity killed the cat" goes, will these feelings also kill the cat? List of Volumes Volume 1 Characters Featured on the Cover = Characters * Natsuho Nekogazaki Volume Cover |-| Release date = November 22, 2014 |-| Chapters = * 001. The Hateful Cat * 002. A Cornered Rat Will Even Bite a Rat * 003. The Cat's Repayment Volume 2 Characters Featured on the Cover = Characters * Natsuho Nekogazaki Volume Cover |-| Release Date = February 21, 2015 |-| Chapters = * 004. The Cat That Met the Rat * 005. The Cat That Doesn't Hunt the Rat, and the Rat That Chases The Cat * 006. The Dog Steels Its Resolve and Bares Its Fangs, and the Cat Withdraws Its Claws * 007. Even a Walking Dog Will Eventually Encounter a Villain * 008. Where the Cat Goes, the Dog Will Follow * 009. The Cat, Unaware of Its Heart Volume 3 Characters Featured in the Cover = Characters * Ayaka Ushigura Volume Cover |-| Release Date = July 22, 2015 |-| Chapters = * 010. Chasing the Enemy Will Also Lead to the Rat * 011. The Hateful Cat That Doesn't Catch the Rat * 012. An Ox's Love is Like a Thousand Ri * 013. Love is Like an Ox * 014. Curiosity Killed More Than Just the Cat Volume 4 Characters Featured on the Cover = Characters * Kyouichi Nekuni * Natsuho Nekogazaki Volume Cover |-| Release Date = November 21, 2015 |-| Chapters = * 015. The Crying Cat Cannot Hunt Down the Weasel * 016. The Cornered Rat * 017. The Cat That Loved the Rat * 018. The Hateful Cat's Hateful Love Volume 5 Characters Featured on the Cover = Characters * Miyako Nekuni Volume Cover |-| Release Date = May 21, 2016 |-| Chapters = * 019. The Fleeing Weasel and the House Cat * 020. The Rat, the Dog, the Boar, the Cat, and Sato-san * 021. The Rat Siblings' Fight * 022. The Rat, Unaware of Its Heart * 023. The Crying Ox and the Cat * 024. The Battle of the Cat and the Ox Volume 6 Characters Featured on the Cover = Characters * Sana Inuhara Volume Cover |-| Release Date = November 22, 2016 |-| Chapters = * 025. The Biggest Slasher is Always the One That Gets Away * 026. Even the Cat Would Not Interfere in a Fight Between a Dog and A Monkey * 027. He Who Chases Two Rabbits at the Same Time Catches Neither * 028. Dogs of a Feather Flock Together * 029. He Who Does Not Dare Enter a Rat's Hole Will Not Catch the Young * 030. Ogre Volume 7 Characters Featured on the Cover = Characters * Kyouichi Nekuni * Ayaka Ushigura Volume Cover |-| Release Date = May 22, 2017 |-| Chapters = * 031. The Heart Becomes an Ogre * 032. An Ogre and yet an Ox * 033. Ask the Horse and the Ogre Will Stop * 034. The Cowering Rat Bites the Rat Once Again * 035. The Mountains Have Brought Forth Eighty-Four Thousand Rats * 036. After the Ogre is Exterminated, Respite Arrives Volume 8 Characters Featured on the Cover = Characters * Torako Toraiwa Volume Cover |-| Release Date = November 22, 2017 |-| Chapters = * 037. Where the Ogre Does Not Dwell * 038. The Cat Searches the Tiger's Den * 039. Not Even a Tiger Eats Its Own Cub * 040. The Tiger Travels a Thousand Ri and Back * 041. Catnip For the Cat, Hot Springs For the Beasts * 042. The Rat Before the Cat Volume 9 Characters Featured on the Cover = Characters * Haruna Masaka Volume Cover |-| Release Date = June 22, 2018 |-| Chapters = * 043. The Hurried Rat Gets Lost in the Hole * 044. You Should Talk with the Rat but Fight with the Horse (Part 1) * 045. You Should Talk with the Rat but Fight with the Horse (Part 2) * 046. You Should Talk with the Rat but Fight with the Horse (Part 3) * 047. A Rat Unseen for Three Days Will Change Dramatically * 048. Come Hate, Come, Coming Hate Volume 10 Characters Featured on the Cover = Characters * Fuyuho Nekogazaki Volume Cover |-| Release Date = November 22, 2018 |-| Chapters = * 049. Come Hate, Come, Come Hate. (Part 2) * 050. Come Hate, Come, Come Hate. (Part 3) * 051. Come Hate, Come, Come Hate. (Part 4) * 052. The Weasel Comes Together with the Horse * 053. If the Cat Thinks It Volume 11 Characters Featured on the Cover = Characters * Ayaka Ushigura Volume Cover |-| Release Date = November 22, 2019 |-| Chapters = TBA Volume 12 Characters Featured on the Cover = Characters * Natsuho Nekogazaki Volume Cover |-| Release Date = November 22, 2019 |-| Chapters = TBA Gallery Volume 1 Cover.png|Volume 1 Cover Volume 2 Cover.png|Volume 2 Cover Volume 3 Cover.png|Volume 3 Cover Volume 4 Cover.png|Volume 4 Cover Volume 5 Cover.png|Volume 5 Cover Volume 6 Cover.png|Volume 6 Cover Volume 7 Cover.png|Volume 7 Cover Volume 8 Cover.png|Volume 8 Cover Volume 9 Cover.png|Volume 9 Cover Volume 10 Cover.png|Volume 10 Cover Volume 11 Cover.png|Volume 11 Cover Volume 12 Cover.png|Volume 12 Cover Trivia * The title translates to '''Come Hate, Love, Resentful Love. ** "Resentful Love" is a valid term used in English. Category:Media Category:Manga